


Planet Parties

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Party, bond, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's shoreleave and Jim is keen to party, he drags Spock along to a party, but Spock has a bad feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I woke up this morning and then suddenly this fic was written, hope you enjoy it, much love xox

Spock did not like this party.

It wasn't the drinking, or the people, the atmosphere, nor was it the loud music and bright lights. In fact Spock wasn't sure what he didn't like about it, he just had a bad feeling. And his Vulcan intuition was rarely wrong.

Spock hadn't particularly wanted to attend in the first place, but Jim insisted that they go, he didn't get to go to planet parties anymore. Plus they were on shoreleave "let your hair a little, Spock," the Captain had told him. Spock had informed his Captain that his hair was always down as it was not long enough to put up. Jim had just rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed.

The party was already well under way when he and Jim arrived, of course the Captain made a bee line for the bar, he came back moments later holding two drinks and gave one to Spock. "I know it won't affect you, but I doubt you wanna get drunk with all these people around anyway, and someone has to make sure I don't get into a fight." He added somewhat sheepishly.

Supposing that he should try to blend in, Spock took the drink and nodded, Jim was already through his and went to get another one before heading to the dance floor. Before leaving for the party, Spock had closed off part of the bond (and put up extra shields for other people), he didn't wish to ruin Jim's night by having negative thoughts floating around in the bond. He wasn't sure if Jim had noticed but he also didn't ask, he would return it to normal once they were on their way home. His bondmate often wished to engage in sexual activities when he was under the influence of alcohol. Spock remembers a few times that Jim had come back to their quarters after a drinking night with McCoy and woken Spock up for sex. It made him 'horny' according to Jim. Unless of course he over does it and just 'falls asleep' (passes out). Spock was unsure which night this would be, but he would care for his bondmate either way.

Spock decided he could keep an eye on his Captain best from upstairs, so he found a good position and kept his eyes fixed on Jim. He certainly did not growl when his Jim started dancing with a beautiful purple skinned Dajinnish female. He shouldn't get jealous like that, they weren't even touching each other, but Spock was possessive of his bondmate and terrified of losing him (especially after that time no one aboard the enterprise likes to speak of).

"Hi," someone spoke next to Spock "may I sit down?"

"I believe it is a free planet." Spock told him, he had heard Jim say it once.

"Thank you, so what's a handsome Vulcan, like yourself doing in a place like this?" The stranger was almost human in appearance but had what appeared to be moss for hair and a subtle blue glow to his skin.

"I honestly do not really wish to be here, but I was asked to come, so here I am." Spock explained, he did not know this person, and so did not want to give them too much information.

"Well, I'm sure we could find a way to pass the time until you leave..." The stranger suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jim often still had to explain sentences like this to him, but he had a feeling by the tone of the man's voice that he was suggesting something intimate.

The stranger laughed "What I mean is that there are plenty of free rooms up here, we could occupy one for a few hours."

It seemed that Spock was right, "No, thank you, I am happy to just sit here and wait for my husband until he is ready to leave."

"Oh! I apologise, I should not have assumed."

"No, you should not, I am only here because he enjoys parties and he asked me to come with him." Speaking of his husband; where was Jim? He was not anywhere down stairs that Spock could see. He removed some of the block on the bond and immediately didn't like the feeling he got, he poked at the bond and waited for Jim to respond, but he didn't.

Spock rose quickly from his seat, "excuse me," and then he was off down the stairs looking for his Captain.

He couldn't see Jim anywhere, and then he noticed four men that appeared to be dragging something (or someone). He headed straight for them, following them around a corner, but they were gone, there was a door and Spock knew they must have gone in there. He opened the door and entered into a hallway of doors just in time to see the fifth door on the left close and lock.

Spock prodded at the bond again, but like last time there was nothing, just blank, he promised himself he would not panic. That would not help Jim. Instead he crept to the door and placed his hand on the cool metal, he could sense five males; one was his bondmate.

Backing against the wall to build more force, Spock rammed the door and it busted open. He immediately saw the four men crowded around the bed, they all turned when the door was broken in.

"Hey! Get out of here! This is a private room!" One of them yelled at Spock, but the Vulcan didn't move. "Remove him." The man commanded to his three fellows.

That was when he saw his Jim unconscious on the bed, and Spock saw red. They came at him one at a time but they were no match for Vulcan strength and agility. Eventually all four men were out cold, one had a severely broken nose, another had two dislocated shoulders, a third would wake up with a major concussion and the leader would currently be suffering with internal injuries but Spock's only concern was Jim.

He hurried to the bed and pulled Jim to him, checking him over for injuries. He seemed unscathed but heavily drugged; that would explain the blankness at his side of the bond.

Spock got out his communicator and flicked it open "Mr Scott, Spock here, requesting immediate beam up for two and have Dr McCoy meet me in my quarters."

"Aye, sir, everything alright if you don't mind me askin'?" Scotty replies.

"I'll explain later, Spock out." Spock suddenly felt the familiar pull of the transporter and then they were on the enterprise. He had Jim in his arms and hurried off to their quarters.

Upon entering, Spock saw that McCoy was already there "Doctor," He greeted and laid Jim softly on the bed.

"What happened now?" McCoy asked as he neared the bed and took out his medical instrument.

"I believe he was drugged... I...lost sight of him for a few moments and then he was gone." McCoy could see that Spock was blaming himself.

"Spock, it's not your fault, we know that Jim loves to party and these things can happen unfortunately." McCoy tried to console him.

"That's why I went with him, I shouldn't have left him alone." Spock crawled onto the bed and sat with his legs touching Jim's torso.

McCoy knew better than to say it out loud, but the only time you ever saw Spock show an emotion was when he was concerned for Jim (even then you had to read between the lines) but it convinced him every time that Spock really did love Jim.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's not like it hasn't happened before, at least he isn't allergic to roofies, of all things. But dammit Jim you need to be more careful." He was trying to be very calm and not phased by it all, but McCoy remembered their years at the academy and some of it he would never forget.

"This has happened before?" Spock inquired, stroking Jim's hair, needing to feel connected to his bondmate.

"A few times at the academy, things I don't wish to remember but will never forget." McCoy confirmed as he put away his device. "As a doctor, he'll be okay, he just needs a bit of rest and I'll give him a sick day, even though it's shoreleave but you never know. As a friend though, don't leave him when he wakes up, and reassure him lots, he's going to need you. He may want to talk about, or not at all, don't pressure him, just be gentle. I'll come back tomorrow to check on him, call me if you need anything."

McCoy made it to the door before Spock spoke "Leonard," McCoy turned, "thank you."

McCoy nodded and left, Spock laid down beside Jim making himself comfortable and drew Vulcan symbols on his bondmate's skin as he whispered Vulcan poetry to him.

Eventually, Spock decided to mediate, but stayed fully aware of Jim next to him. Hours passed and finally Jim began to stir, Spock was ready. Suddenly Jim sat bolt upright, his eyes darting around the dimly lit room.

"Jim? You're safe, you're in our quarters on the enterprise." Spock spoke softly.

"Spock!" Jim immediately wrapped himself around his bondmate, Spock filled the bond with love, safety and acceptance.

Jim buried his head in Spock's neck "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, I'm sorry Spock, I-I-" He tried not to cry but it didn't stop the tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Shhh, Jim, ashayam, it is not your fault, you were drugged." He holds Jim tightly and strokes his back.

Soon, Jim calms down and he sniffles, as Spock wipes away his tears and kisses his forehead. "Can I do anything for you k'diwa?" Spock asks tenderly.

"Just lay here with me, please don't leave, I don't want to be alone." Spock obliged, anything for Jim "Could...could you sing to me, in Vulcan?" Jim requested.

"Of course, ashayam." Spock began to sing softly in Vulcan and they laid down, Jim wrapped around Spock with his head on his husband's chest and closed his eyes. Safety and love and peace filled Jim's mind, and he felt at ease, slowly he drifted off to sleep to the beautiful sound of Spock singing.


End file.
